El destino es una
by lucecita06
Summary: Se suponía que ella no tenía que angustiarse por este tipo de situaciones, había sufrido antes porque no tendría hijos nunca, pero ya hacía muchos años que se había hecho la idea, pero ahora Natasha se encontraba en el laboratorio de Bruce, recibiendo la noticia de que estaba embarazada, un Steve Rogers muy indiferente y ella solo podía pensar que el destino era una PERRA
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Steve iba de camino a su habitación, no podía dormir, y un vaso de leche podría ayudar, cuando escucho gritos venir de la habitación de Natasha

-No quiero, no por favor, no es necesario NOOO!

Steve entro de inmediato, pensando que su compañera podía estar en peligro, pero al entrar se dio cuenta que era una pesadilla, pero la viuda negra seguía gritando, su cuerto se convulsionaba y sudaba muchísimo

-Nat, hey, Nat, tranquila, tienes que despertar, es una pesadilla

Natasha seguía moviéndose en la cama sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Steve le decía

-Nat, vamos hay que despertar, hey Widow despierta – le decía Steve con voz dulce tratando de arrullarla

Poco a poco Natasha comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero el ver solo oscuridad la asusto, y sentir las manos de alguien tocarla, la hicieron ponerse en modo defensa

-Hey tranquila soy yo Steve

-Steve – pregunto Natasha un poco desorientada aun

-Si soy yo – dijo Steve – luces – pidió al sistema y se encendieron las luces

Le tomo un minuto a Natasha acomodarse a la luz y se dio cuenta que Steve estaba sentada en su cama

-Rogers que haces aquí – le pregunto un poco hostil

-Tranquila Romanoff, te escuche gritar y me preocupe – le dijo Steve

-Estoy bien

-No lo estas Nat, mírate tienes una cara de que no has dormido en mucho tiempo

-No siempre podemos dormir sabes – le dijo Natasha

-Es por Bruce – le pregunto Steve

-No ya eso no me atormenta – contesto Natasha

-Que sucede entonces Nat, sabes antes hablábamos y confiabas en mi

-Aun lo hago, solo que es un poco difícil hablar con alguien que esta viajando alrededor del mundo

-Lo siento – dijo Steve avergonzado

-Tranquilo Cap, realmente con Bruce me di cuenta que hicimos una conexión, pero no era mas que eso, creo que de habernos quedado juntos hubiese sido un fracaso

-Creo que ambos deseaban no estar solos

-Si, eso, la soledad es terrible

-No estas sola Nat – le dijo Steve

-Gracias Rogers

-Aun no me has dicho porque gritabas

-Creo que el ver como entrenaba Wanda hoy me trajo recuerdos de cuando se metio en mi cabeza

-Lo note pero no quize entrometerme – le dijo Steve

-Son solo malos recuerdos del cuarto rojo, pero se sienten tan vividos

-Nat se que no me incumbe, pero que paso exactamente en el cuarto rojo

-Ellos me criaron, me vistieron, alimentaron y educaron, cuando tenia 7 me comenzaron a entrenar, en artes marciales, en armas, espionaje, como matar, como ser un arma mortal con cada fibra de mi ser – dijo Natasha conteniendo las lagrimas

-Nat, si quieres

-No Steve, ellos hiceron de mi un arma, y se encargaron de que jamas pudiese ser una mujer normal, ni tener una vida normal, el cuarto rojo tenia un ritual de graduación, ellos me esterilizaron, era bastante efectivo, y de esa manera se aseguraban que nada fuese mas importante que una misión, de esa manera era mas fácil matar, me convirtieron en un montruo – finalizo Natasha

Steve no podía creer las atrocidades que Natasha había tenido que vivir desde muy temprana edad, no pudo evitarlo y la abrazo

-Nunca vas a estar sola, y vas a poder tener una buena vida Natasha, sin arrepentimientos ni dolor, porque has hecho mucho bien al mundo y mereces ser feliz - le dijo Steve

Desde esa noche la viuda negra y el capitán america se habían vuelto inseparables

############################################

-No podias preguntármelo directamente a mi Steve, tenias que hacerlo a mis espaldas – grito Natasha entrando a su habitacion

-Nat, por favor escúchame, déjame explicarte

-Explicarme como fuiste a mis espaldas a buscar información sobre mi, pidiéndole ayuda a Wanda, para que, para que se metiera nuevamente en mi cabeza y jugara un poco mas, no te basta con el monstro que ya soy – le grito Natasha

-Como puedes creer eso de mi Nat, jamas lo haría, sabes que no creo que seas un monstro, déjame explicarte

-Que querias Steve, es que no confias en mi como para preguntarme algo directamente

-Natasha por favor escúchame

-No quiero, si te escucho voy a decepcionarme, pero es mi culpa, todos siempre me engañan, traicionan, pense que eras diferente Rogers

-Natasha jamas, escúchame jamas te traicionaría, solo fue a donde Wanda porque quería hacerte un regalo, quería comprarte algo y no sabia que comprarte, sabes jamas se me ha dado bien lo de tener amigas mujeres, solamente quería sorprenderte, pero todo esto me ha hecho darme cuenta que es lo que realmente piensas de mi – finalizo Steve

-Steve, yo – Natasha se quedo sin palabras – lo siento

-Igual yo, pensé que eramos amigos, que confiabas en mi

-Yo confió en ti, solo que tengo miedo, miedo a que todo sea una ilusión, Steve por favor discúlpame

Steve la miro a los ojos, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Guardaron silencio largo rato, casi flotando, casi soñando. Sus cuerpos se rozaban a cada momento y la tensión comenzaba a aumentar.

Natasha lo miro directo a los ojos, sus ojos verdes quedaron eclipsados con los azules de Steve, por un momento se dijeron todo con sus miradas.

-Steve – susurro Natasha y Steve la beso, un beso llego de ganas, necesidad y añoranza, un beso llego de expectativas, un beso que ambos habían esperado por mucho tiempo, un beso que comenzó como un intercambio tierno, pero poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, se fue conviertiendo en algo mas, la pasión comenzó a crepitar entre ambos, Steve acariciaba todo el cuerpo de la espía y Natasha comenzó a desvestir al capitán.

-Estas segura de esto Natasha – le pregunto Steve parando unos segundos

-Ninguna duda pasa por mi mente – dijo Natasha besándolo nuevamente

Poco a poco ambos continuaron, sus ropas estaban en el suelo, y sus besos se convertían en más apasionados a cada segundo que pasaba. Esa noche Steve y Natasha se volvieron uno.

########################################

Bueno aquí les va una nueva historia espero les guste... espero sus comentarios muy pronto :)


	2. Una nueva misión

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste lo que viene... muchas gracias por el apoyo a JOYA BLANCA, K2 y MARIANA GARCIA, gracias por los comments y a las que me dieron FOLLOW O FAV muchisimas gracias, me animan a seguir escribiendo... a todos ustedes dedico este segundo capitulo!

#########################################################

 **CAPITULO 1 UNA NUEVA MISION**

Porque razon tenian que llamarla a las 3 AM, porque no podían esperar a una hora mas decente, y llamarla, peor aun llamarla cuando tan solo unas horas antes había regresado de las nuevas instalaciones de los vengadores al norte de New York, después de 8 meses de arduo trabajo, no entendia porque Fury tenia que llamarla, se soponia que SHIELD ya no existía, ella había estado en el momento en que la habían desmantelado, jamas se había considerado una persona que durmiera mucho, pero hoy necesitaba dormir un poco mas, necesitaba recuperarse, no solo físicamente, sino mental, las ultimas semanas habían sido una montaña rusa de emociones para ella, después de que Bruce se fuera había entendido que lo suyo era una ilusión, se había dado cuenta que ambos desean no estar solos, habían hecho una conexión, pero era solo eso una simple conexión, una semana había bastado para que se diera cuenta que las cosas jamas iban a funcionar entre ella y el doctor Banner, lo que ella misma no esperaba era que sus pensamientos pasaran a otra persona.

Habia aceptado quedarse en la nuevas instalaciones de los vengadores, para ayudar a Steve a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, al principio solo estaba unas cuantas horas junto a Steve, después habían comenzado a pasar mas tiempo juntos, no solo entrenando, se habían reconectado como compañeros, y hablaban de sus vivencias, de sus problemas y Steve la había apoyado en los primeros días cuando aun estaba entendiendo que había pasado con Bruce, después de recuperarse de eso, también la había ayudado con las pesadillas que aun tenia por las visiones de Wanda Maximoff, Steve la había escuchado gritar una noche y desde ese entonces, siempre estaba pendiente de que pudiese dormir, pensó que era efecto de que había bajado todos sus escudos, pero el estar cerca a Steve hacia que sus sentimientos crecieran, y ella siempre lo había sentido, pero cuando Steve decidio irse a buscar a Bucky, Natasha decidio que era mejor que fueran solo amigos, ella no era de relaciones y el amor era para niños, sabia que entre ellos siempre habria química, era evidente desde la primera ves que se vieron en el Hellicarier, cuando lucharon contra los Chitauris, cuando juntos derribaron SHIELD y en la pelea contra Ultron.

La situación de Steve y Natasha había iniciado como amistad, pero la estadia juntos le había demostrado que era mas que eso, Steve también lo sentía, el siempre era muy reservado y nervioso en compañía de mujeres, pero con ella se sentía relajado, feliz, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, hablaba mas, decía chistes y la molestaba, sus conversaciones se fueron volviendo mas insinuantes, coquetas, y ambos se sentían muy comodos juntos, se sentaban mas juntos, trataban de estar todo el tiempo juntos en la habitación de el o ella, veain películas, se quedaban toda la noche conversando, se tomaban de la mano, se abrazaban y siempre trataban de tener contacto físico.

Las cosas entre ellos eran cada ves mas intensas, siempre sacaban toda esa tensión en los entrenamientos y combates, las cosas iban muy bien por esa parte hasta que tuvieron una fuerte discusión que hizo que las cosas se tornaran incomodas, locas, lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era que sus sentimientos afloraran de esa manera.

Natasha se espabilo, y decidio que no era momento de recordar esas cosas, que eso solo haría mas difícil continuar con su vida, rápidamente se termino de vestir y se fue a encontrarse con Fury en la sala de reuniones de la torre vengadores.

Natasha entro a la sala de reuniones para encontrarse con la imagen holográfica de Fury

-Agente Romanoff que bueno verla – saludo Fury

-Son las 3 de la mañana jefe, mas vale que sea bueno

-En efecto Romanoff, tenemos una extracción que hacer en unos dias de dos armas nucleares que tiene un jeque que se encuentra en estos momentos en New York, por lo cual necesitamos de su experticia para obtenerla

-Me parece bien, cuando recibire la información

-En unas horas Maria Hill, se reunirá contigo y tu compañero de misión

-Pense que Clint se iba a tomar un tiempo fuera

-No es el agente Barton quien la va a ayudar agente Romanoff

-Y entonces quien

-Deberias decir quienes Romanoff – le indico Fury

-Dos personas – pregunto Natasha

-Si, y están llegando en este momento – informo Fury

Natasha volteo a ver quienes entraban a la sala, y si no hubiese estado sentada, estaba casi segura que se habría caído porque sus piernas parecían gelatina, no podía ser, de todas las personas que podían apoyarla en la misión, tenían que ser ellos

-Capitan Roger, Doctor Banner, gracias por venir – agradeció Fury

-No hay problema – informo Steve mirando a Natasha, Bruce solamente asintió

-Bien la misión será muy fácil pero necesitamos de la experticia de los tres para que sea mas rápido, como le comentaba a Romanoff, tienen que retraer 3 misiles nucleares que están en poder de un jeque que se encuentra en New York, es necesario que lo hagan rápido, pues son misiles con nucleo de nitrógeno, muy volátiles, y bueno el jeque tiene planeado subastarlos pronto, en unas horas Maria Hill se reunirá con ustedes y les dara los por menores, pero ahora necesito que los tres estén listos – finalizo Fury – descansen por el momento – con eso el holograma desaparecio

Natasha no podía creer que la hubiesen llamado a las 3 AM para esto y ahora la habían dejado con las dos personas que menos quería ver, y eran sus compañeros de misión, definitivamente el destino era una perra pensó Natasha.

-Natasha te encuentras bien – le pregunto Bruce

-Si solo pensaba que no puedo creer que Fury nos llame tan temprano – dijo aturdida la viuda negra

-Bueno es una misión importante – comento Steve mirando fijamente a Natasha

-Si, pero aun asi podía haber esperado unas pocas horas, si me disculpan creo que ire a dormir, no vemos en la reunión mas tarde – dijo Natasha saliendo lo mas rápido que pudo sin mirar a Steve o Bruce

-Creo que a Natasha aun le incomoda un poco mi presencia – dijo Bruce

-No lo creo Banner, simplemente esta cansada, hasta donde se solo regreso de la nueva instalación hace unas cuantas horas, debe ser cansancio – dijo Steve pero en su mente jugaban muchas hipotesis por el comportamiento de Natasha, seria por Bruce o seria por el, su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos, seria que Natasha aun se sentía conectada con Bruce, no eso no podía ser, ella le había dejado muy en claro que jamas sintió nada por Bruce, pero tampoco dijo jamas sentir algo por el

-Cap – lo llamo Bruce haciendo que Steve saliera de sus pensamientos

-Lo siento Bruce estaba un poco distraído, creo que necesito descansar también – se despidió Steve

-No hay problema Steve, nos vemos en la reunión – se despidió Bruce que vio como Steve se iba de la sala – creo que algo sucede entre Steve y Natasha – se dijo Bruce asi mismo

#####################################

Natasha llego a su cuarto e intento dormir pero sus sueños estaban plagados del Capitan de ojos azules, sus dulces palabras, suaves besos y alucinantes caricias, a las 7 AM Natasha se levanto de la cama y decidio que seria bueno tomar un delicioso y grande desayuno antes de ver a Fury, tenia mucha hambre y sabia que quería, unos waffles con arequipe, con unos huevos revueltos, jugo de manzana y una taza grande de café, si definitivamente tenia mucha hambre.

Natasha se dio una ducha y después de arreglarse rápidamente se fue directo a la cocina donde se encontró con Tony y Pepper

-Buenos días arañita – saludo Tony

-Tasha, hola – saludo Pepper alegremente

-Hola chicos, veo que ya están desayunando, si me disculpan, voy a preparar mi desayuno – informo la pelirroja metiéndose a la cocina y comenzando a preparar sus manjares

-Eso huele delicioso Natasha – dijo Pepper

-Lo se – sonrio la espia

En ese momento llego Steve también a la cocina

-Algo huele demasiado bien – dijo Capitan

-Natasha esta cocinando – informo Pepper

Steve la miro con ojos de admiración y entro a la cocina para comenzar a preparar su desayuno también, Natasha comenzó a sentirse un poco tensa de estar tan cerca de Steve

-Si quieres puedo darte un poco del mio Cap – ofrecio la espia para que asi Steve saliera de la cocina

-Me encantaría – sonrio Steve y fue a la mesa a esperar junto a Pepper y Tony

Natasha preparo todo rápidamente y sirvió, definitivamente su hambre crecia cada segundo y bueno pronto comenzaría su reunión con Fury

Mientras comieron no se miraron ni hablaron, se podía palpar la tensión entre ellos, la cual aumento cuando Bruce llego a la sala a buscarlos

-Rogers, Romanoff, Fury ya esta en video conferencia – les informo Bruce sin entrar al comedor

La espia y el super soldado se levantaron y salieron rápidamente del comedor, dejando a Tony y Pepper un poco confundidos por la situación

-Definitivamente algo sucede o va a suceder entre esos dos – dijo Pepper

-Ya te lo había dicho Pep, ellos tienen un secreto, pero no es nada que puedan esconder de Tony Stark

-Oh Tony mejor no te metas en eso, sabes que Natasha es muy reservada, al igual que Steve

-No Pep, lo voy a descubrir, cueste lo que cueste – prometido Tony sacando su celular y llamando a Clint – Legolas tengo una apuesta para ti.

###########################################

-Bien comenzemos con lo que realmente nos importa, tienen que entrar a recuperar los misiles, que como les decía mas temprano tienen nucleo de nitrógeno, lo cual los hace mas peligrosos, por lo cual es necesario que la extracción se haga de manera rápida, y antes de la subasta, la agente Romanoff se va a encargar de hacer que la infiltracion se haga de manera correcta, Capitán Rogers usted se encargara de custodiar los misiles, y el doctor Banner de desactivar los núcleos de nitrógeno – indico Fury

En ese momento entro Maria Hill con carpetas en sus manos

-Capitán, Doctor Banner, Romanoff, esta es la información que tenemos sobre el Jeque quien es el dueño en estos momentos de los misiles, y el lugar donde se encuentran los misiles en este momento – explico Hill entregando las carpetas a cada uno

Después de unos cuantos minutos de cada uno leer Steve apunto

-Los misiles serán subastados en New Jersey y van a ser trasladados por Tren, mañana

-Es correcto Capitán – explico Fury - por lo cual deben infiltrarse ya mismo, asi que les doy carta blanca para la misión, su necesitan algo, Hill se los proporcionara – dijo Fury y acabo la vídeo conferencia

-Bien creo que debemos trazar un plan y ponerlo en marcha ya mismo – dijo Steve

-Me parece que nuestra mejor oportunidad es abordar el tren la estación de Tetesboro, e ir en busca de los misiles, una ves que Banner los desarme, simplemente podemos lanzarlos fuera del tren y pedir la extracción – dijo Natasha

-Creo que esa seria la mejor oportunidad para obtener los misiles – apunto Bruce quitándose los lentes – si me disculpan voy a buscar el equipo que necesito para poder desactivar los nucleos – se despidió Bruce

-Natasha podemos hablar un momento – le pregunto Steve aprovechando que se habían quedado solos

-Si claro no veo porque no – respondió la espía

-Nat porque me evitas, porque te fuiste de las instalaciones de los nuevos vengadores sin decir nada – le pregunto Steve – porque Nat

-No te estoy evitando Rogers y me fui porque nuestro tiempo había terminado y necesitaba descansar – respondió Natasha

-Natasha si me evitas, ya no eres la misma conmigo, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, es acaso por el doctor Banner? – pregunto Steve pero después de que las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió

-Sabes que Bruce no tiene nada que ver en esto, además lo que paso entre nosotros fue solo algo pasajero, dos amigos que necesitaban compañía, contacto físico, pero nada mas Rogers – dijo Natasha con cara de estoica y tratando de sostener su posición de la viuda negra, cuando por dentro quería arrojarse de nuevo a sus brazos, Natasha estuvo a punto de flaquear cuando vio en los ojos de Steve dolor, y sufrimiento por las palabras que ella había dicho – Lo siento Steve sabes que eres mi amigo y confió en ti, pero creo que eso es todo lo que podemos ser, en nuestra línea de trabajo tener a alguien mas es demasiado peligroso, y no quiero que por esto uno de los dos termine herido, mejor que se acabe antes de comenzar - finalizo Natasha

-Nat, no digas eso, nosotros podríamos vencer cualquier adversidad, sabes que no seria difícil para nosotros – pero las palabras de Steve se vieron interrumpidas por Natasha

-No Steve, el amor es para niños – Finalizo Natasha y salio de la sala de juntas

Steve se quedo donde estaba, no sabia que pensar, no podía creerlo, el se preocupaba por Natasha, la quería y le parecía la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mucho tiempo, ella lo hacia sentir como que pertenecía a ese tiempo, como que no era alguien fuera de lugar, que valía mucho no solo por ser el Capitán América, sino por Steve Rogers, y durante su tiempo en la nueva base de los vengadores, había sentido que se habían conectado mas allá de una simple amistad, pero ahora eran esto, "Amigos", compañeros que simplemente se ayudaban en las misiones, el quería que volvieran a ser las personas de antes, aun no sabia como, pero se prometió que lo lograría, esta ves no iba dejar las cosas al destino, se iba a esforzar por Natasha y después de la misión las cosas empezarían a cambiar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Comenzamos con lo bueno, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias! se les quiere :)


	3. ¿Trabajo en equipo?

**CAPITULO 2 ¿TRABAJO EN EQUIPO?**

-El jeque se encuentra en estos momentos ubicado en su mansión en Upper East side, y a las 5pm ira en el tren Fortuner junto a los misiles, para llegar a New Jersey donde tiene un complejo de mas de 3000 hectareas para la subasta que será mañana a las 9 am – indico Natasha mientras iban en su auto, Steve de copiloto y bruce en el asiento trasero

-Bien, Hill logro que nos podamos ubicar en la casa al lado del jeque, hoy mismo vamos a ingresar para que Banner comience a desactivar los misiles, y de ser posible, extraerlos de inmediato – dijo Steve

-Pense que haríamos todo cuando fueran en el tren – dijo Bruce confundido

-No creo que sea el mejor plan, debido a que es muy poco tiempo, y puede que no alcanzemos a desactivarlos todos – indico Steve nuevamente – que piensas Natasha

-Creo que es buena idea, y de esa manera podemos tener una idea de como el foco de seguridad del Jeque antes de infiltrarnos en el tren – respondio la espia

Llegaron a la casa en Uper east side y comenzaron a prepararse para el ingreso

-Nat puedes escucharme – dijo Steve a su comunicador

-Fuerte y claro – respondio la espia – la puerta de atrás esta custodiada por 3 agentes vestidos de civil, armados, hay dos centinelas en cada esquina y aparentemente un francotirador en el 2 piso – indico Natasha

-Bien, acabo de localizar una entrada por la cocina donde solo hay un guardia, esta armado, pero podemos hacer el ingreso por esa puerta – indico Steve

-Yo me encargo, espera mi señal – le dijo Natasha y fue por el guardia, al que dejo inconciente en tres movimientos – puerta despejada Cap

Steve apareció con Bruce a su espalda e ingresaron

-Bien Bruce haz tu magia - le dijo Steve

Bruce saco un artefact que había diseñado para rastrear artefactos nucleares o de alta radiación

-Los misiles se encuentran en el sotano, sigamos a la derecha y veremos unas escaleras – indico Bruce y comenzaron el camino, donde se encontraron con tres guardias mas, que rápidamente Steve y Natasha dejaron inconsientes

-Debemos apurarnos antes de que alguien mas venga – indico Steve

Llegaron al sotano e ingresaron sin mayores retrasos, Bruce se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a desactivar los nucleos de nitrógeno, rápidamente Natasha pudo ver que varios guardias venían directo al sotano

-Chicos es hora de irnos, tenemos invitados

-¿Cuantos? – pregunto Steve

-Son aproximadamente 10 o mas – respondio Natasha

-Tiempo

-6 a 8 minutos máximo

-Banner es hora de irnos - le dijo Steve

-Un minuto mas, necesito terminar con este nucleo – pidió Bruce – listo

-Vamos – comando Steve y salieron del sotano, cuando iban camino a la puerta 5 guardias armados los detuvieron y comenzaron a disparar, Steve abrazo a Natasha y Bruce se puso detrás de ellos cubriéndose con el escudo de Steve, Natasha rápidamente saco una de sus armas y comenzó a contra atacar, cuando las balas se acabaron, Natasha y Steve enfrentaron a los guardias y salieron rápidamente de la mansión.

-Eso estuvo cerca – dijo Bruce

-Cuantos alcanzaste a desactivar – pregunto Steve

-Solo un nucleo, pero deje los tres misiles en modo bloqueado asi que no pueden ser utilizados – explico Bruce – aunque debo decirles que hay mas armas dentro de ese bunker

-¿Qué clase de armas? – pregunto Natasha

-Hay varios misiles de corto alcanze de industrias Stark y granadas molotov de largo alcanze –dijo Bruce

-Creo que debemos generar una nueva estrategia para hacer la extracción de todo esto, y creo que será necesario que llamemos al resto del equipo – dijo Steve

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Natasha

Steve llamo de inmediato a Tony y le dio todos los por menores de la situación

-Tranquilo Cap en media hora estaremos ahí – finalizo Tony la llamada

Steve, Natasha y Bruce regresaron a la casa que estaban utilizando, después de cambiarse a ropa mas comoda comenzaron a discutir los por menores de la nueva información que habían obtenido

-Va a ser necesario que nos dividamos en 3 grupos para lograr la extracción – dijo Natasha

-Es lo mejor asi nuestras posibilidades de éxito van a aumentar – dijo Bruce

-Bien, en ese caso Bruce iria con Thor, Tony con Natasha, y Clint, Natasha y yo seriamos el grupo de ataque – dijo Steve

-No entiendo porque tengo que ir con ricitos – pregunto Tony entrando en la sala

-Lord Steven sabe lo que hace – contesto Thor también entrando

-Yo estoy muy bien con mi equipo – contesto Clint

-Claro porque estas con la arañita y Cap – se mofo Tony

-Creo que no es momento de discutir, el tren sale en menos de 2 horas y aun necesitamos afinar la estrategia – dijo Steve un poco molesto

-Ok ok, pero tranquilo Cap – le dijo Tony

Se sentaron y lograron después de mucho debatir concertar una sola estrategia

-Bien salimos en 5 minutos, asi que vístanse – informo Steve

Se fueron en el quinjet, y llegaron a la estación de teterboro, donde se dividieron para ponerse manos a la obra, a las 5.10 PM el tren venia en su camino y fue abordado por los vengadores.

-¿Todos en posición? – pregunto Steve por el intercomunicador

-Alfa en posición – contesto Tony

-Beta en posición – contesto Bruce

-Omega en posición – respondio Steve

Como Bruce y Tony desactivarían las armas, ellos se fueron directamente a el bagon final donde estaban las armas y los demás se quedaron custodiando que nadie fuese a interrumpir a sus compañeros.

-Tony ¿Cómo van? – pregunto Clint

-Los nucleos están desactivados, pero hemos descubierto tres misiles mas, y estamos trabajando tan rápido como podemos para tener todo listo – respondio Tony

En ese momento en el pasillo donde estaba Clint uno de los guardias se acerco, y se dio cuenta de la situación y dio la alerta a los demás

-Chicos el elemento sorpresa acaba de ser perdido – informo Clint por el intercomunicador

-Explicate Barton – pidió Natasha

-Una legion de guardias se dirige al ultimo vagon, necesito refuerzos – dijo Clint

-Thor manten tu posición, el resto vamos a apoyar a Barton con los guardias – indico el capitán

-Aye – contesto Thor

En el momento que llegaron a donde Clint lo vieron luhando, había alrededor de 50 guardias, y cada ves aparecían mas, Steve y Natasha se incorporaron a la pelea rápidamente, y los tres lograron detener un poco a los guardias

-Tony ya terminaron – pregunto nuevamente Natasha por su intercomunicador, mientras seguía luchando

-Aun no – contesto Tony

-Stark necesitamos un tiempo estimado, son demasiados guardias – pidió Steve

-Cap necesito 5 minutos mas – pidió Stark

-Tienes 2, sino vuela el vagon – le respondio Steve

-Compañeros estoy siendo atacado también, parece que hay mas guardias de los que habíamos previsto – indico Thor por el intercomunicador

-Barton ves a apoyar a Thor, Natasha y yo nos quedaremos aquí – grito Steve

Unos minutos después la pelea estaba terminando, Natasha y Steve habían acabado con todos los guardias

-Stark, estatus

-Finalizado Cap

-Bien es hora de salir de aquí, los guardias comienzan a reagruparse – indico Steve

Natasha estaba tratando de recobrar el aliento, la pelea no había sido difícil, pero aun asi se sentía sin aliento y mariada y el movimiento del tren no ayudaba a su condición, gracias al cielo que ya se iban a bajar del tren, rápidamente, fue al ultimo vagon donde se reunirían con el resto del equipo y se irían a buscar el quinjet nuevamente, al llegar al ultimo vagon noto como Bruce y Tony tenían partes de armamento en las manos

-¿Para que es todo eso? – pregunto Natasha curiosa

-Estas partes son radioactivas, y si caen en malas manos pueden recrear los misiles – infomo Bruce

-Bien tomen lo que necesiten y salgamos rápido de aquí – dijo Clint

Comenzaron a salir e ir al techo del ultimo vagon

-JARVIS necesitamos el quinjet de inmediato – informo Tony

Enseguida señor – respondio JARVIS

Los vengadores pudieron ver que los guardias se habían reagrupado y fueron a atacarlos nuevamente en el techo del tren

-Thor y Tony saquen a Banner y Romanoff de aquí, y vuelvan por Barton y por mi – ordeno el capitán y junto a Clint siguieron peleando con los guardias que aparecían, Tony hizo caso y tomo a Natasha y Thor a Bruce, el quinjet estaba cerca y no tardaron mucho en regresar por Steve y Bruce, Natasha estaba muy preocupada por haber dejado a sus dos mejores amigos atrás, no dudaba de sus capacidades pero sabia que todo podía pasar, cuando llegaron a recogerlos, vio que ambos estaban bastante lastimados, debido a que los guardias estaban atacando con armas de fuego

-Tony tienes que cubrirlos mientras Thor logra ayudarlos a subir – pidió Natasha

Rapidamente los subieron a ambos, pero estaban en muy mal estado, Natasha corrió directo a Steve, sabia que era un super soldado pero seguía siendo humano

-Dios Rogers, porque siempre tienes que ser un héroe - le especto Natasha

-Tranquila Nat, son solo rasguños, mañana estare mejor – le dijo Steve

-Recuestate, cuando lleguemos a la torre, tienes que dejar que Bruce te haga un chequeo

-Si señora – respondio Steve recostándose y cerrando los ojos}

Natasha también fue a ver a Clint y pronto llegaron a la torre, donde todos fueron al ala medica para confirmar que sus compañeros estuviesen bien. Natasha seguía bastante mareada, pero se negaba a despegarse del lado de Steve y Clint, Bruce estaba curándole varias heridas y tenia a Steve con el pecho descubierto, por una bala que le había rosado el costado, no era grave pero si lo había lastimado bastante, y salía sangre profusamente, Natasha estaba mirando la herida y sus nauseas aumentaron, no podía creerlo, nunca antes la sangre le había producido esto, comenzó a sentir su cabeza mas ligera, y mucho mas mareo

-Nat, ¿estas bien? – le pregunto Steve al verla tan palida

Pero la viuda no logro responder y vomito, como nunca antes lo había hecho y cuando logro parar un poco se fue corriendo al baño dejando atrás a un grupo de vengadores muy confundidos y preocupados

-Natasha – susurro Steve viéndola salir del ala medica e intento levantarse

-Tranquilo Steve tienes que quedarte tendido – le dijo Bruce

-No puedo, Natasha esta mal, tengo que saber que le ocurre – le dijo Steve preocupado

-Cap no estas en condiciones de irte tras ella, además dejala puede que este un poco enferma, tranquilo – le dijo Tony – JARVIS puedes mandar a alguien de limpieza al ala medica

Steve sabia que quizás no era nada demasiado grave pero aun asi se preocupaba por Natasha, necesitaba saber si estaba bien, sabia que ella no lo quería ni ver, pero se conformaba con saber que ella estaba bien, se prometio descubrir que le pasaba a Natasha, fuera como fuera.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Espero les guste espero sus comentarios y disculpen la demora :) las quiero


	4. Mientes tan Bien :(

**CAPITULO 3 MIENTES TAN BIEN**

Natasha jamas había vomitado de esa manera en su vida, y menos después de ver sangre, no entendia que le ocurria, su cuerpo se seguía convulsionando aun después de dejar de vomitar, estaba palida como un papel, y se sentía demasiado débil, no recordaba la ultima ves que se había enfermado pero estaba mas que segura que esta era una de esas raras ocasiones, se quedo sentada en el suelo, con su cabeza apoyada en la pared, el frio del baño la hacia sentir un poco mejor.

###############################

-Dejame ir a ver si esta bien – pedia Steve

-Steve tiene varias heridas de bala – le decía Bruce

-Tu mismo has dicho que han sido superficiales, además el suero me ayudara, nada va a pasarme, solamente déjame ver como esta Natasha – pido Steve nuevamente

-Ves, o jamas me dejaras terminar de curarte

-Gracias Banner – dijo Steve y fue directo al Bañor donde se encontraba Natasha, ella estaba sentada en el suelo reposando su cabeza contra la pared, pero se dio cuenta que se volvia a sentir mal porque volvió a vomitar, y esta vez mucho mas, Steve no entendia como podía seguir vomitando, en su estomago no podía haber nada mas, el fue directo a ayudarla, sosteniéndole el cabello y pasándole un paño de agua fría por la frente

-Te sientes bien – le dijo Steve sentándose junto a ella en el suelo cuando dejo de vomitar

-Deberias estar descansando, estas herido – le dijo Natasha aun muy débil

-El suero hara que mis heridas no sean mortales, en cambio tu te ves muy mal – le dijo Steve

-Estoy enferma, tranquilo, no creo que sea nada mayor a un virus

-No te ves nada bien Nat

-Gracias Cap que sutil

-Lo siento es que me preocupo por ti

-No tienes por que, nada va a pasarme, ahora creo que ire a tomar algo para que mi estomago se aplaque – dijo Natasha pero cuando intento levantarse su cuerpo se tambaleo y volvió a sentarse, se sintió nuevamente rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Steve – puedo caminar – dijo Natasha débilmente

-No creo que sea posible – le contesto Steve – vamos será mejor que te lleve con Bruce – Steve la dejo en una cama y rápidamente le pidió a Bruce que la revisara, este coincidió en que era un virus y luego le dio algo para que se sintiera mejor, solo por estar seguro le tomo una muestra de sangre para corroborar que estar cerca de material radioactivo no la había afectado

-Tranquila Natasha esto es rutinario, tengo que hacer el examen a todos porque estuvimos expuestos, y en cuanto al vomito, debe ser un virus, de acuerdo a todos los síntomas, si sigues mis instrucciones en uno dias estaras bien – finalizo Bruce

-Gracias Bruce – dijo Natasha y salio del ala medica

#####################################

Unas dos semanas habían pasado desde la ultima misión y todos se habían recuperado de sus heridas y Natasha del virus estomacal que tenia, Steve aun segui muy pendiente a ella y esto lograba impacientarla bastante, tenerlo cerca era demasiado difícil, y quería estar cerca de el, poder tener algo con el, pero sabia que era imposible, era algo que nunca podría pasar, que no debía pasar.

Esa tarde los vengadores recibieron la visita de Sam Wilson y de una amiga de este, era militar también, una rubia despampanante, como la había descrito Tony, que apenas había visto a Steve había comenzado a botar la baba por el, y a seguirlo cual perrito faldero, Natasha no podía evitar sentirse celosa ante la actiud de la recién llegada y siempre que podía se mantenía cerca de Steve, le acariciaba el brazo, le tomaba la mano y le lanzaba sonrisitas, Natasha quería marcar lo suyo.

-Steve creo que Natasha te esta mandando señales – le dijo Sam riéndose

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Steve

-Oh vamos no te has dado cuenta como te mira, se acerca, te toca, esta celosa de Jenna, y por eso quiere marcar lo suyo – dijo Sam

-¿Tu crees? – le pregunto Steve un poco incrédulo

-Es mas que obvio Cap – le dijo Sam

Steve miro a Natasha y como ella le sonreía, se había dado cuenta de algunas de sus actitudes pero no estaba seguro si era solo su imaginación, pero con el comentario de Sam, pudo confirmar lo que pensaba, Natasha estaba avanzando con el, este pensamiento hizo sonreir a Steve

Sam se fue entrada la noche y Steve había notado el extraño comportamiento de Natasha lo cual le había dado un poco de esperanza a sus sentimientos, asi que decidio tomar la iniciativa y la fue a buscar, ella se encontraba en su habitación

-Espero no interrumpir

-Tranquilo Cap solo me preparaba para dormir

-Nat que fue todo eso hoy

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunto confusa Natasha

-Bueno digamos que te portaste bastante amigable conmigo, volviste a ser la Nat de hace unos meses – explico Steve sonrojado

-Oh eso – dijo Natasha y se arrepintió de su comportamiento porque le había dado alas a Steve – solamente intentaba que la amiga de Sam no se insinuara demasiado, se lo nervioso que te pones con las mujeres Cap – mintió Natasha

-Solo por eso – pregunto Steve esperanzado

-Solo eso, no se que crees que significa – le dijo Natasha cortante

-No se quizás pense que – Steve pensó que había sido un idiota en creer que Natasha albergaba sentimientos por el – simplemente tenia la esperanza

-Steve ya te dije que entre nosotros no hubo ni habrá nada aparte de una amistad – le dijo Natasha mientras por dentro gritaba ante tal mentira

-Tranquila, se que simplemente fui un iluso – le respondio Steve

-Pense que lo habias entendido, que era simplemente algo entre amigos y nada mas

-No pense que para ti todo había sido simplemente un juego, me duele, la herida no ha cerrado, siempre intento olvidarte, siempre te vuelvo a encontrar, sin en las noches duermo en mis sueños estas – le dijo Steve

-Jamas prometi nada, jamas, era solo sexo Steve – mintió nuevamente Natasha

\- Yo recuerdo que me dijiste que una noche que te quedarias conmigo una vida entera, yo te crei todo, que si seguia tu camino llegaria hasta el cielo, tu me mentiste en la cara y yo me trague todo, juegaste conmigo, cuando dicias siento, yo sentía que eras todo y cuando dicias vida yo estare contigo, tomando mi mano, no me lo creía, algo en mi decía que era imposible, pero me sentia vivo, porque aunque era falso el aire, respiraba, tu estabas ahí, pero ahora se la verdad, mientes tan bien que te crei, y aunque todo lo que nos decimos eran promesas vacias, ahora se que mientes, mientes lo se.

-Steve yo – Natasha al escuchar sus palabras se sintió morir por dentro, no sabia cuanto lo había lastimado, ella simplemente pensaba que lo estaba protegiendo y dándole la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien con quien vivir y a quien amar verdaderamente – Steve por favor

-No – la detuvo Steve - eres un huracán de mentiras, haznos un favor, busca a alguien mas a quien culpar, podría llenar un libro con cosas que no se de ti, pero jamas me importo, no me malentiendas pero no puedo mas – grito Steve – cuando comienzas a hablar solamente quiero desaparecer porque no se si me dices la verdad o sigues mintiendo, tu ultima decisión es en lo único que puedo pensar en este momento, y me queda claro, un tu y yo jamas pasara – finalizo Steve saliendo del cuarto de Natasha con el corazón partido, pero lo que no vio fue que Natasha estaba llorando también, porque todas y cada una de esas palabras la habían herido y la habían hecho sufrir, ella tenia el corazón hecho añicos

Natasha seguía llorando, no podía creer que las cosas hubiesen sido de esa manera, cualquier esperanza de algún dia estar con Steve habían muerto, era su culpa, si ella le había mentido, pero quería protegerlo, el merecia ser feliz de verdad, y lo seria, sintio ella, de tanto llorar Natasha, se sentía sumamente cansada y se quedo dormida, hasta que escucho que JARVIS la llamaba

-Agente Romanoff le pido me disculpe, pero el doctor Banner la solicita urgentemente, dice que ya tiene los resultados de sus muestras de sangre – le informo el mayordomo de inteligencia artificial

Genial, era lo ultimo que le faltaba, que sus exámenes estuvieran mal, definitivamente el destino era una perra, y con ella se había ensañado.

Disculpen la demora espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios! =) son las mejores!


	5. ¿Embarazada?

**CAPITULO 4 ¿EMBARAZADA?**

-Natasha lamento llamarte tan temprano pero esto no podía esperar mas – le dijo Bruce cuando la vio entrar en el laboratorio

-¿Qué sucede Bruce? – pregunto Natasha aunque ya se imaginaba un poco la situación

-Tu exámenes llegaron ayer, y bueno después comprobar varias veces que el resultado fuese el correcto, y aunque pienso que es imposible, necesitaba hablar contigo – dijo Bruce

-Que pasa Bruce, no entiendo, estoy enferma

-No Natasha, estas embarazada - finalizo Bruce

-Si esto es una broma, es una muy cruel Bruce Banner – le dijo Natasha molesta

-No es una broma, es la verdad

-Sabes que es imposible, yo te conte lo que me habían hecho en el cuarto rojo, me esterilizaron Bruce, es imposible para mi tener hijos

-Lo se y por eso repeti los exámenes una docena de veces, pero el resultado es el mismo – contesto Bruce

Natasha se quedo callada no sabia que pensar, era imposible, ella no podía estar embarazada, sabia que había tenido relaciones sin protección, pero no era necesario, su utero jamas podría albergar un bebe

-Natasha quiero que me permitas hacerte un examen mas para confirmar lo que tu sangre nos dice – le pidió Bruce

-Claro – asintió Natasha

Bruce le hizo un examen completo, una escaneo completo con ayuda de JARVIS y finalmente un ultrasonido

-Bien Natasha, si miras la pantalla podras ver que esta sombra es tu utero, y esta pequeña mancha blanca, en forma de semilla es el feto, es confirmado Natasha, estas embarazada – le dijo Bruce

En ese momento la realidad le pego a Natasha, estaba embarazada, pero como era posible, ella no creía en los milagros, pero este era uno

-Natasha tienes idea como sucedió todo esto – le pregunto Bruce

-No, se supone que el científico eres tu – le dijo a Bruce

-Bueno tengo varias teorías, pero antes de exponértelas quiero hacerte un par de preguntas

-Dispara – contesto Natasha

-Haz tenido nauseas en las ultimas semanas, o sensibilidad, en tu vientre, senos, o te has sentido adolorida – pregunto Bruce

-Nauseas si, pero hace ya casi 3 semanas, sensibilidad en mis senos y dolor también – respondio Natasha

-Cambios en el apetito

-Tengo hambre todo el tiempo

-¿Cansancio?

-No, me siento mas energica

-Bien, por ultimo, puedes decirme quien es el padre

Hasta el momento era en lo único que Natasha no había pensado, el padre era Steve, y ayer cualquier oportunidad que pudiese haber entre ellos, ella se había encargado de destruirla, y ahora iban a ser padres

-Es algo que necesitas saber

-Bien tu respuesta a sido suficiente para confirmar mi teoría de quien es el padre – le dijo Bruce sonriendo – tranquila, si es algo que no deseas que se sepa no lo dire, ahora bien ya con esta información puedo decirte que mi teoría es que el suero del super soldado que esta en las venas de Steve, esta en todo su ADN, lo cual a entrar en contacto con tus órganos reproductores, actuo como agente curativo y permitio que pudieses quedar en estado – finalizo Bruce

-¿Como sabes que es Steve? – le pregunto Natasha

-Vamos Natasha soy timido pero no tonto, veo como lo miras, y siempre han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, además el te mira igual que tu a el, hay algo, que exactamente no se, pero existe y ahora llevas una prueba de eso en tu vientre – le dijo Bruce – enhorabuena Tasha, estas embarazada

-No se si es lo mejor, Steve y yo ayer discutimos fuertemente y me dejo muy en claro que cree que le menti todo este tiempo y no quiere saber mas de mi – le conto Natasha

-Creeme eso lo dijo de dientes para fuera, puedo apostar que Steve estará mas que emocionado con la noticia

-Yo no quiero que se sienta obligado a estar conmigo por el bebe

-Veras que vas a encontrar la solución a eso muy pronto Tasha, ahora te pido que comienzes a tomar estas vitaminas y disminuyas los esfuerzos físicos, puedes entrenar, pero debes evitar pesas, movimientos muy fuertes y golpes, sigue comiendo bien, y en 10 dias vuelves para iniciar control

-Gracias Bruce

-No tienes porque agradecer, sabes me alegra que puedas tener una familia Tasha – le sonrio Bruce

Natasha salio del laboratorio y todo lo que Bruce le había dicho pasaba por su mente, embarazada, de Steve, vitaminas, cuidarse, bajar el ritmo de su vida, eran tantas cosas que no sabia como lo iba a lograr, tenia que hablar con Steve, el merecia saber la verdad, saber que iban a tener un hijo, esa idea la hizo sonreir y con un poco mas de animo se fue a la cocina, la verdad era que últimamente tenia hambre cada 5 minutos

#################################

-Capi paleta, porque tan apachurrado – le pregunto Tony

-Stark no estoy de animo – contesto Steve

-Vamos, te voy a hacer uno de mis deliciosos batidos para subirte el animo – dijo Tony mientras comenzaba a preparar la bebida – que pasa Cap, problemas con la arañita

-Porque piensas que es con ella – pregunto Steve

-Como decirte esto sin sonar entrometido, veamos, me he dado cuenta que entre ustedes hay algo, como se miran, se hablan, y después de que llegaron de las nuevas instalaciones se han estado evitando, pero cuando vino la amiga de Wilson, Natasha estaba furiosa y no se te despego ni un segundo – le dijo Tony

-Si es ella – respondio Steve

-Y que pasa hombre, es que no hay química – le dijo Tony burlon

-Natasha me dijo que lo nuestro había sido solo sexo, que eramos dos amigos que estábamos solos, pero yo no solamente la quiero como mi amiga, y te juro que en sus ojos pude ver que ella me correspondia – le conto Steve

-Auch, no se que decirte Cap, pero no creo que la arañita no te quiera, simplemente que es alguien muy reservado, sabes que ella jamas deja que nadie vea sus sentimientos, ni pensamientos, quizás sea eso – contesto Tony

-No se que decir Tony, me siento como cuando intentaba hablar con Peggy, siempre me lanzaba señales confusas

-Cap, aun amas a Peggy – le pregunto Tony curioso

\- Era tan bella, que siento que aun la puedo ver, porque cuando hablaba con sus ojos decía cosas que aun no puedo entender, pero ella es mi pasado, no se si alguna ves realmente la ame, o si solamente teníamos una conexión por todas las cosas que vivimos juntos, pero sabes Natasha me recuerdas tanto a ella, sus ojos me miran y siento que me quieren decir tantas cosas, y no se como vivir, que no daría por besarla cada ves que la veo, no quiero dejarla escapar, porque ella es inolvidable para mi corazón – finalizo Steve

-Estas enamorado Cap

-Lo se, y eso es un problema, porque Natasha me quiere muy lejos de ella

-No lo creo, además el que no lo intenta no gana – le dijo Tony sirviéndole el batido

-Gracias Stark

-No hay de que para eso estamos los amigos

######################################

Cuando llego a la cocina Natasha se encontró con Steve y Tony conversando, y supo que no seria el momento indicado para hablar, y la verdad aun no sabia que le iba a decir por lo que preferia dejar las cosas asi por el momento, cuando Steve y Tony se dieron cuenta que entro a la cocina se pusieron un poco tensos, e imagino que Steve no se sentía muy contento de verla, aun asi siguió caminando y fue directo a la nevera, tenia un fuerte antojo de fresas con crema que no podía esperar.

-Arañita, arañita, andas comiendo demasiado últimamente – le dijo Tony – pronto voy a tener que hacerle modificaciones a tu traje

-Cuidado con lo que dices Stark – le dijo Natasha,las palabras de Tony la hieron caer encuenta que pronto se notaria, y no podría esconderlo mas, en ese momento entro Clint a la cocina y pudo percibir la tensión en el ambiente y la cara de preocupación de Natasha

-Hey Tasha me acompañas al gimnasio – le pregunto Clint

Natasha solo asintió y siguió a su amigo, ya en el gimnasio Clint se puso en guardia y comenzó a luchar con ella, esa siempre había sido una manera de sacarle las cosas a Natasha cuando estaba preocupada, pero al intentar dar el segundo golpe, Natasha lo detuvo

-No puedo Clint

-Vamos Tasha q sucede, miedo a que te venza

-No, miedo a hacerle daño

-¿A quien?

-Al bebe

-¿Cual Bebe?

-Estoy embarazada Clint

-Tu, embarazada, tienes que estar bromeando

-No, no lo estoy Bruce me lo acaba de decir

-Es de Banner

-No, sabes que el y yo jamas

-Bueno era solo una pregunta, ahora Laura me debe 20 dolares, yo le dije que entre tu y Banner no había nada

-Gracias por apostar con mis desgracias

-Vamos Tasha tranquilízate, estaba molestando, ¿Quién es el padre?

-Steve

-Que, capitán america y tu

-Si, mientras estuvimos entrenando a los nuevos reclutas

-No puedo creerlo, esto es, no tengo palabras

-Primera ves que te pasa

-Y como te sientes con esto

-Yo estoy sorprendida, asustada, no se que hacer

-¿Qué piensa Rogers?

-Aun no lo sabe, no se como decírselo

-Creo que va a ponerse muy contento

-El y yo discutimos hace unos días, y yo le dije cosas de las que me arrepiento y el me dijo que entre el y yo no iba a haber nada – conto Natasha y algunas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos – acabe con todo antes que comenzara y ahora estoy embarazada y no se si Steve quiera este bebe

-Claro que lo va a querer, y si el no los quiere no es el hombre que pense que era, y recuerda que siempre tienes las puertas abiertas en mi casa y ese bebe puede ser un Barton, y lo vamos a querer mucho

-Gracias Clint, gracias por todo, siempre has sido como mi hermano, no sabría que hacer sin tu apoyo

-Cuando quieras, y para que lo necesites – le dijo Barton abrazándola

Natasha se sentía un poco mas esperanzada ahora, y sabia que en Clint tenia un apoyo, y que iba a lograr salir adelante, fuese como fuese.

Bueno espero les guste y me dejen sus recomendaciones y comentarios! Son las mejores! Arriba Romanogers!


End file.
